Intoxicated
by FullmetalReborn
Summary: Tsuna wakes up with a mismatched memory, achy body in a dingy hotel room. There he meets the charming Reborn, who was ecstatic to see him. R27; one shot


**A/N: hey guys! This is an R27 one shot. Only warning are the harsh and implied things in her. Language is pretty rough too. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all characters belong to their respectful owners. **

**Summary: Tsuna wakes up with a mismatched memory, achy body and in a dingy hotel room. There, he meets the charming Reborn, who was ecstatic to see him.**

* * *

The brunet gave a groan before running a hand through his messy hair. His blurry brown eyes blinked at the sun coming in through the window. He was leaning off the side of the bed a thin sheet wrapped around his waist as he struggled to get up.

After a few unsuccessful attempts he decided to screw the universe over and lay back down on his stomach.

He felt sticky and achy in all the right places. He licked his dry lips while trying to sort out his thoughts. Wasn't he on a job last night?

How'd he end up getting a good fuck from a job?

He knew it had been a male since no woman could make him feel as good as he did then. A soft groan made his body stand on edge as he got up and whirled around. It brought in a feeling of pain but he ignored it to see who he had slept with.

The man had his face buried in a group of pillows, his black hair sticking up in every direction. He had been sleeping in the bed correctly and another sheet managed to cover the mans... Lower regions. But the build on him was pretty impressive.

The face moved and he came face to face with sharp handsome features and pink thin shaped lips. A curly side burn rested against his cheek and he tried to rack his mind on where he had picked up such a handsome guy!

He knew he was cute but managing to lay something like this?

The hottest thing he had ever slept with was a former client and that was only because he needed to have his first time with someone he trusted. In the world he grew up in, sex became a game after a certain year and being the clumsy oblivious idiot he is, a fight broke out with who would bed him. He threw those thoughts out of his brain as the eyes opened and black deep eyes stared at him sleepily.

There was complete silence in the room before the older male(he was older in all ways, the damn body hidden under those sheets proved it all) sat up and reached to the bed side pulling out a gun and setting aim to the brunet who let out a scream and fell off the bed before grabbing the gun he found under the bed.

With a click both guns were aimed at each other and silence fell into the room again. The black haired male didn't flinch as he raked his eyes over the brunet who had wide innocent eyes. The gun in his hands was the only contradicting statement to his innocence.

"State your name and Family." His voice sent shivers down the Brunet's spine who had clutched his bed sheet higher up his chest.

"Its Tsuna and I'm not in a family. Who are you?" Tsuna asked with a frown as the older male didn't let up his stiff posture.

"Assassin? Hitman? Who are you working for?" The other questioned his eyebrows furrowing as Tsuna lifted himself up slightly. "And don't lie to me. I'll kill you if you do."

The frown on Tsuna's lips deepened before he snapped, "Hey! Where are your manners? I just told you my name, the least you can do is say your name back!"

An odd emotion passed in the older mans eyes before he glowered darkly at the younger male.

"Reborn. Now answer my questions."

Tsuna stared at Reborn closely before gripping the gun a little tighter. "Well Reborn, you're obviously don't know the side effect of booze do you? I have no fucking idea what the hell happened or what I was supposed to do."

Reborn glared at him still refusing to lower the gun. He blinked before taking a peek around and then at himself.

"The hell did you get that gun from?"

Tsuna looked at the gun again before shrugging.

"I found it under the bed. I think that's a safety hazard in some states or something." Tsuna was careful as he stood up realizing the other was still wary. "Can I leave? This was a pretty weird coincidence." The brunet said stiffly as Reborn stared at him closer for a minute.

"I know you. You're the son of Ietmitsu Sawada and part of the vongola family."

Well, fuck goes the leaving idea.

Tsuna ducked quickly side stepping the bullets as he tripped over the sheet curled around his legs. He was not about to run out of the room! He had rights as a hitman and he wasn't about to let this sexy man tell him to leave...well more like trying to kill him. Tsuna heard the familiar click of no ammo before he jumped over the side of the bed and shot seeing the other fumble around for bullet.

Without a moment to waste he threw himself onto the older male and they tumbled to the ground. Reborn moved, quickly pinning the brunet under him as he fought for the loaded gun. Tsuna gave a grunt before pulling out some strength and tugging his hand away.

Tsuna knew Reborn was stronger and he wouldn't be able to flip them over to give himself an advantage. Reborn was completely focused on the gun his face tight with concentration. Tsuna felt the little in his voice scream no as he chose the only option he had in getting out of this.

With a quick jerk he brought their lips together, successfully halting the dark haired males movements.

That simple kiss reminded them both that the room smelled of stale sex and there was only one sheet wrapped around Reborn that kept them from being completely naked against each other.

Tsuna had been hoping for a distraction to get free but when Reborn pried his lips open and did things with his tongue that Tsuna had never felt before, coherent thought was tossed out the door as the gun was abandoned and his fingers threaded through the others hair to bring him closer.

Reborn didn't disappoint as he suckled and bit into the Brunet's lips making a deep moan come out. Reborn felt a slight twitch in his own body that Tsuna became very aware of. The black haired man pulled away to gaze at the work done on the others face before putting a finger on the bottom lip and smirking.

"That was bold move, kid. Seems your little plan didn't work, did it?" Reborn leaned down his face hovering over the reddening face of his partner. "But you've turned me on. So from this day forward, you are my property. Understand?"

No, no he did not understand!

Tsuna wanted to scream out at this male that he had a damn ego problem but his lips were against his throat making his thoughts take another damn vacation. He cried out at the sharp pain of the man biting into him.

"Too late to disagree. Too bad for you." Tsuna wanted to cry but was distracted by a well trained mouth tracing down his body.

Well... Maybe being Reborn's property wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
